Changes
by IloveSpunk
Summary: Victoire finds herself alone in the park thinking of how things have change between her and Teddy Lupin.


A.N. : I don't own anything it all belongs to the beautiful Jo Rowlings...

Victoire had been stuck inside all day. Her Grams had finally let her quit cleaning, and she wanted to get as far from the burrow as possible. She wandered up to the muggle village and to the park she and Teddy use to play at when they were little. She laughed when she noticed the little girl and boy playing on the swings, they seemed to be arguing about whose turn it was. She and Teddy were the same way, but if some other kid came up and pushed Victoire off, Teddy would be the first to defend her.

Victoire found a bench facing the children playing and sat down, as she sat there her mind was on Teddy just as it had been since she first arrived at the burrow for her summer holiday. She missed spending time with him. He had finished Hogwarts a year ago when Victoire was a fifth year, since then he was always working and no longer stopped by to visit with her. They had been best friends and now he didn't even send her an owl to say hi. When he first started working he would send her an owl everyday, sure the letter only had a word or two, but it still let her know he cared. She missed his laugh his smile, and the way he would change his hair color to her favorite color pink whenever she was sad. That all changed and Victoire hated change. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up. She hated the fact that this was her last year at Hogwarts, hated that she would soon be working without her friends and what she hated the most was Teddy for not visiting her.

He promised when he was 11 and was leaving for Kings Cross for the first time nothing would ever change between them, but it did, it always does. The biggest change was Victoire. In forth year she started liking Teddy as more then just a friend. At the time she couldn't explain it, but every time he would introduce her to a new girlfriend she would get mad at him and they would barely speak until he broke up with the girl, and then they would be fine again. She felt the tears start to fall as she thought about her feelings for Teddy. Maybe he knew she liked him and he didn't feel the same so he figured it would be easier to just stop visiting. Or maybe he never really cared he was just nice since she was Harry's niece. Even as she thought it, her instincts told her there was more to Teddy not visiting.

Victoire was brought back to the present by the children's mother calling them to follow her in since it was getting dark. Victoire however remained on the bench there was still some daylight left and she didn't want to go back to the burrow just yet. She knew all her aunts, uncles, and cousins would be arriving soon to celebrate her Uncle Harry's birthday. She didn't care, she just wanted to be alone, to sit here and enjoy the last few days of summer. Her thoughts once again drifted to Teddy and how he use to spend weeks at the burrow when they were kids. She wondered where he was at this very moment. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the man appear out of thin air. He seemed to be watching her not sure if she was who he was looking for.

"Victoire." The man asked but she didn't turn her head. She had just been wishing for Teddy to come visit again, when she heard his voice.

"Great now I'm hearing things too." She said out loud to what she thought was just air.

"Victoire!" He called this time she turned toward the man.

"Teddy, is that you?" She was afraid she was imagining him there.

"Of coure who else would it be." He laughed. As he approached her he noticed she had been crying. "Viccie, why are you crying?" with a worried expression on his face.

She couldn't answer. The truth was she wasn't completely sure herself why. Was it Teddy, was he the reason or was it because she was scared of what comes after Hogwarts. Before she could stop herself she blurted out. "Because of you, you git. You never write or come to visit anymore and because I love you and I know you don't care." Shocked by what she had just said she jumped up and started running towards the Burrow. Teddy just sat there, shocked by her confession not sure what to do, but something told him to follow her, so he did. He finally caught her when she was entering her Grams' yard.

"Viccie did you mean it? Do you really love me?" he was now looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, but I unders-"

He kissed her before she could finish what she was saying. When he pulled her away he smiled and said, "You're right I don't feel the same." He laughed at her confused expression, "I love you more." And he kissed her again, this time changing his hair to a pink tint.

AN.. Please review even if you hated it let me know...


End file.
